jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Himcia/Historie z miłością i chłodem lubisz? jeśli tak to zajrzyj :3
Tak na początek kilka żeczy: *bohaterowie mają po 17-18 latthumb|Lodo-chlast *jest zima *nowy gtunek smoka Lodo-chlast. 'Rozdział 1. Odmrożenia i lód' Jest to jeden z najmroźniejszych dni na Berk tej zimy... Nikt nie odważył się wyjść z domu od czasu odnalezienia zamrożonego Svena. Lecz smoczy jeźdźcy postanowili to sprawdzić... >Astrid<'' Śledzik no choć żesz w końcu!'' >Sączysmark< Jak bąedziesz się tak wlukł to Lodo-chlast napewno cię dorwie. He He He! >Czkawka< Skończyłeś już? Jesteśmy tu sprawdzić gdzie jest Lodo-chlast. Więc musimy uważać... >Mieczyk< Uważać właściwie na co? >Szpadka< Na ciebie żeby nie oślepnąć! He He He! >''Mieczyk< ''Dobre! ...czekaj co?! '' >Czkawka< '' Będzie szybciej jak się rozdzielimy. >Śledzik< Co?! Rozdzielimy? alee.... >Sączysmark< Co? Pękasz? (powiedział szyderczo) '' >Astrid< ''Rozdzielamy się słyszeliście?! >Czkawka< Dokładnie. Dzielimy się na 3 zespoły 2 osobowe. >Astrid< Bliźniaki idziecie razem, Śledzik i Sączysmark idziecie razem! >Śledzik< Co?! Z Sączysmarkiem! >Sączysmark< A ty co Astrid? Boisz się że ci się Czkawka zgubi? (powiedział z drwiną) >''Astrid< Coś ci przeszkadza? (powiedziała podduszając go toporem)'' >Sączysmark< Nie a skąd?! (mówił z podniesionymi rękami) Jeźdźcy rozdzielili się i poszli szukać smoka (w razie gdyby coś się stało mieli wysłać ognisty sygnał). Astrid i Czkawka znaleźli ślady smoka i za nimi podążyli... Zobaczyli dom w którym nie było nikogo tylko ogień płonął w kominku. Ogżali się przy nim, a gdy wyszli zobaczyli zamrożoną Wichurkę... Astrid była w szoku... Ale nic dla niej nie mogła zrobić, Czkawka ją przytulił i powiedział, że może jad Lodo-chlasta pomoże i go dla niej zdobędzie. Użyli sygnału aby reszta doszła do nich. Byli równie zszokowani widząc Wichurę w takim stanie. Śledzik potwierdził przypuszczenia Czkawki co do jadu. Znów podzielili się na grópy lecz Astrid chciała zostać z Wichurą, Czkawkce niezbyt podobał się pomysł zostawienia jej samej lecz patrząc na jej przepełnione smutkiem oczy uległ i pozwolił jej zostać ale pod warunkiem że nie będzie nigdzie odchodzić... 'Rozdział 2. W miłości tkwi siła' Czkawka podczas gdy inni dalej poszukiwali smoka postanowił wrócić i zobaczyć co z Astrid. Lecz jej nie było w środku... Zajżał więc za dom w miejsce gdzie została zamrożona Wichurka i... >Czkawka< Astrid? .... Zobzczył coś w śniegu i żeczywiście to była Astrid. była zimna lecz tylko w pobliżu serca... Dobże że wruciłem teraz, rany Astrid nie rub mi tego zostań tu... ''Pomyślał Czkawka... Zaniusł Astrid dośrodka aby się ogżała... Patrząc na nią w takim stanie łzy zaczeły spływać po jego policzkach i kapać na bluzkę Astrid (w pobliżu serca)... Nagle poczuł że dziewczyna się poruszyła. Astrid otwożyła oczy i ujżała ciepły pomarańczowy kolor ognia i Czkawkę obok niej.thumb >Astrid< ''Co.... Co się stało? >''Czkawka< Lodo-chlast to on ci zamroził serce... Ale teraz musisz się ogrzać przy ogniu.'' >''Astrid< Czy ty?.... Płaczesz?'' >''Czkawka< Chyba.... Tak?'' >Astrid< Ale jak mnie rozmroziłeś? >''Czkawka< To pewnie nie ja lecz ognisko... '' >Astrid< Ale mimo to dziękuje tobie... Astrid przytuliła Czkawkę i pocałowała go. Astrid przytulała go tak długo jak by się do niego przykleiła... Po dłuższej chwili Czkawka podszedł do drzwi aby zobaczyć czy inni jeźdźcy już nie wrócili. Astrid zauważyła że w miejscu serca leży cienki kawałek lodu w ksztaucie serca, wzięła go do rąk i co dziwne serce to się nie rozpuściło i nie dało się go złamać. Wcześniej tego nie miałam... ognisko ta jasne! Że niby ognisko mnie rozmroziło? Jak by tak było to Sven by już od dawna nawet tańczył! ''Pomyślała Astrid. >Astrid< ''Spujż... (pokazała Czkawce serce z lodu) >''Czkawka< Ciekawe... sama je zrobiłaś? Wcześniej takiego nie widziałem...'' >Astrid< Nie... Myśle że to jest dowud że to nie ognisko mnie rozmroziło... Tylko ty... >''Czkawka< Ja? Ale... Jak?'' >''Astrid< To pewnie są twoje łzy zamrożone lodem który mnie opuścił...'' >Czkawka< Łzy? Ale jak łzy mogą odmrozić człowieka? (powiedział z nutą niedowierzania w głosie) >Astrid< Nie wiem... '' W tym momęcie Astrid wstała i przytuliła Czkawkę. Chciała go znów pocałować ale gdy była cal od jego twarzy usłyszała kroki... To byli smoczy jeźdźcy... >Sączysmark< ''No co tam gołąbki? Nie spodziewaliście się tego? >Czkawka< Szczerze? >Sączysmark< No? >Czkawka< Ważysz tyle że słychać jak nadchodzisz z kilometra. Jeźdźcy parskneli śmiechem, a Sączysmark dostał taką ciętą riposte że niemiał co odpowiedzieć... Rozdiał 3. Poświęcenie i dar dla pięknej Jeźdźcy kłucili się tak jeszcze przez dobre paredziesiąt minut w pewnej chwili Astrid musiała spowrotem usiąść bo zrobiło jej się słabo(dopiero co się przecież rozmroziła). Prawie upadła ale w ostatniej chwili złapał ją Czkawka. >Sączysmark< Hej Astrid coś ty taka blada? (bowiedział szydząc z jej siły) >Astrid< Zamknij się bo to nie ty byłeś zamrożony! >Śledzik< Zamrożony? Astrid o czym ty mówisz? >Astrid< Mówie o tym że byłam lodowata i zamrożona przez głupiego Lodo-chlasta! >Śledzik< To jakim cudem się rozmroziłaś? >Sączysmark< A czy to ważne? >Astrid< Nie skąd mogłam zamarznąć na wieki to nic ważnego! >Śledzik< Odpowiesz? >Astrid<'' Tak. W pore znalazł mnie Czkawka i położył przy ogniu...'' >''Czkawka< ''Przeciesz sama mówiłaś że to nie prawda... (powiedział szeptem do Astrid) >Astrid< Niech to pozostanie między nami. (odpowiedziała szeptem) Było dość późno więc wszyscy poszli spać. Rano zaczęły się poszukiwania na nowo smoka po antidotum dla Wichury. I znów podzielili się na te same grupy... >Czkawka< Widzisz mówiłem że to zły pomysł zostawać sama?thumb Astrid złośliwie wzieła do ręki śnieg i żuciła w niego śnieżką. >Czkawka< Więc to tak? Dobra! Zaczęli się bić na śnieżki. Astrid wskoczyła z zaskoczenia na plecy czkawki i natarła mu twarz śniegiem. Żeby oddać Astrid Czkawka specjalnie się przewrucił i oboje wpadli w głęboki śnieg. Astrid zaczęła się przekamażać z Czkawką a gdy wylądowała nad nim zaczęła go całować. Po jakimś czasie poszli dalej zastanawiając się czy ktoś to widział i patrząc na siebie w tym samym momęcie śmiejąc sięz tego. >Czkawka< Wiesz co? Zima wcale nie jest taka zła. >Astrid< Co ty nie powiesz? Niestety na ich nie szczęście widziały to bliźniaki... >Szpadka< Widziałeś brat? My mamy szukać smoka a oni sobie bitwy na śnieżki robią! >Mieczyk< No to nie fer... Ej a może my też się tak pobijemy? >Szpadka< Dobre brat! '' ''>''Mieczyk< ''Nie ma to jak śniegiem w twarz... (w tym momęcie dostał od siostry śnieżką w twarz) >''Szpadka< ''He He He! >Mieczyk< Tak... to jest to siostrzyczko... Astrid i Czkawka szli dalej po śladach Lodo-chlasta, aż nagle wylądowali na przeciwko lodowatego smoka. >Czkawka< Szcerbatek plazma! (w tym momęcie smok strzelił wiązką plazmy w przeciwnika, a drugą w niebo aby nadeszła odsiecz) >Astrid< A co ty na to? (i udeżyła smoka toporem) >''Czkawka< '' Czy on... >''Astrid< ''On nie obrywa! Oboje weszli na Szczerbatka i wzbili się w niebo aby atakować go z góry ale smok także miał skrzydła. Na szczęście inni jeźdźcy przylecieli z pomocą. >Czkawka<'' Zdaje się że on dostaje tylko od ognia.'' >''Astrid< ''Bronią nic nie zdziałamy sama próbowałam... >''Czkawka< ''Śledzik, zabieżesz Astrid do wioski i wrucisz do nas, Smark, bliżniaki my się nim zajmiemy! >''Astrid< ''Że co?! Do wioski co ty chcesz zrobić niby?... Oooo nie! Już wiem nie zgadzam się na to! >Czkawka< To trudno bo nie masz wyboru... W tym momęcie Czkawka dał znać Śledzikowi że ma lecieć, Astrid była "lekko" zła (czytaj wściekła i obawiająca się) że ma wracać do wioski. W pewnym momęcie spróbowała zeskoczyć ze Sztuki mięs ale w ostatniej chwili złapał ją Śledzik (za nadgarstek) i nie dał jej spaść. >Astrid< Puść mnie! '' >Śledzik< ''Ale Czkawka mnie zabije! >Astrid< Nie rozumiesz!? Jak tam nie wrócimy to on nie będzie miał jak nawet cię zabić! >Śledzik< Bo będzie walczył... >Astrid< Nie bo może zginąć na co nie pozwole! Dziewczyna zaczęła się szarpać ale nic z tego bo Śledzik wylądował przy domku. >Astrid< ...? To nie jest wioska... >Śledzik< Wiem ale zobacz (wzkazał na Wichurę) On po prostu niechce abyś tak zkończyła lub nawet gożej. >''Astrid< ''A co ty otym możesz wiedzieć?! >Śledzik< Ja bym zrobił to samo gdyby groziło coś mojej Księżnisi. Astrid popatrzyła na niego ulitowanym wzrokiem. >Astrid< Wiesz jaka jest różnica między tą sytuacją a twoją? >''Śledzik< ''...nie... >''Astrid< ''Ona doleciała by do ciebie szybciej niż ja się dostane bez smoka do Czkawki. Licytowali się jeszcze jakiś czas aż w końcu Śledzik uległ spojżenu Astrid (na szczeniaczka) i toporowi przy szyii... 'Rozdział 4. Dlaczego mi to robisz?' Śledzik i Astrid lecieli w miejsce walki lecz po drodze mijali znokałtowanych Mieczyka i Szpadke oraz sączysmarka. Astrid miała coraz większe obawy co do wyniku bitwy... >Astrid< Nie możesz lecieć szybciej? >Śledzik< '' Astrid lece najszybciej jak mogę!'' Dolecieli do polany na której prawdopodobnie odbyła się walka. Śledzik znalazł ciało martwego Lodo-chlasta. Astrid pobiegła w stronę szczerbatka obok którego leżał Czkawka... >Astrid< Czkawka! Powiedz coś... proszę... '' ''>''Czkawka< Masz teraz antidotum dla Wichury które ci obiecałem...'' >''Astrid< ''Ale ja nie chcę antidotum... Ja chcę tylko żebyś był zdrowy... Ahhh! >Czkawka< To tylko draśnięcie... >Astrid< Czkawka! obudź się! ...dlaczego mi to robisz? Śledzik podszedł do przerażonej Astrid ale ona kazała mu odejść... >Śledzik< Czy wszystko ok? >Astrid< Nie! nic nie jest ok! Zjawiła się reszta jeźdźców nie zdających sobie sprawy z powagi tej sytuacji. >Sączysmark< A wy co? Aaa twój chłopak dał się pobić ha! Ja bym z tej walki wyszedł nawet bez 1 rysy! >Astrid< Tak?! To gdzieś ty był! (wykrzyczała z oczami pełnymi łez) >''Śledzik< ''Sączysmark, Astrid ma racje mieliście mu pomudz! >Sączysmark< Ta? A ty miałeś ją zostawić w wiosce. >Szpadka< Nie wiem jak dla was ale Astrid ma racje... Ty nic nie zrobiłeś! >Mieczyk< Właśnie to my mu pomagaliśmy a ty tylko patrzyłeś a to że niby taki śilny jesteś a jako 1 wylądowałeś w krzakach! >Astrid< Skończcie już! Musimy go zabrać do wioski! thumb >Śledzik< Astrid ma racje nie ma czasu do stracenia! '' >Astrid< ''Bliźniaki bieżecie z Sączysmarkiem Lodo-chlasta! '' Astrid rozdała każdemu zadania. Wciągneła Czkawkę na Szczerbatka i mogli już ruszać do wioski. 'Rozdział 5. Synu' Gdy jeźdźcy dolecieli do wioski odrazu poszli pod dom Czkawki. Otworzył jego ojciec miał zdziwioną tważ ale widząc syna w takim stanie wpuścił ich do środka. Był na nich wściekły bo mieli go tylko znaleść! >Stoik< ''Coście tam nawyprawiali!? Dałem wam zadanie! >Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Astrid< Wybacz wodzu... >Stoik< Co mi po waszym żalu? Trzeba było mu pomudz! Teraz mi opowiecie co się wydażyło. Wszyscy opowiedzieli wszystko Stoikowi. Ich tłumaczenie się nic niedało ze złością stoika zwłaszcza wymówki Sączysmarka. Obiecał im że bez kary się nie obędzie i że porozmawia sobie z ich rodzicami. Pyskacz poszedł na polecenie wodza po Ghoti. >Stoik< Powiedz mędrczyni co dolega mojemu synowi? >Pyskacz< Bazgrze że trzeba przygotować wywar oraz co także ważne wyleczyć rane... Owcą w kapeluszu (Ghoti udeżyła go laską w głowe) >''Pyskacz< ''Trzeba wyleczyć ranę Wilczyklim ostem. Wybacz dalej wygląda jak owca w kapeluszu (powiedział szeptem) Ghoti znów walneła go laską. Mędrczyni przygotowała im listę rzeczy do znalezienia. Nie była długa ale przedmioty były trudno dostępne. Stoik zawołał jeźdźców aby znaleźli przedmioty wyznaczył do tego Śledzika oraz Bliżniaki reszta miała zostać w razie potrzeby. >Sączysmark< Hej Astrid coś ty taka blada? Uśmiechnij się co nie co! >Astrid< Uśmiechać się?! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co się stało?! To twoja wina! '' >Sączysmark< ''Astrid! Czekaj... Dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę domu z posępną miną... Lecz nie miała zamiaru siedzieć bez czynnie w domu więc poszła się przejść. Usiadła na skarpie i położyła głowę na kolanach. Zauważył ją Pyskacz idąc ze swojej kuźni. >Pyskacz< '' Ehh... Rozchmurz się Astrid, przecież wiesz że wszystko będzie dobrze.'' >Astrid< Właśnie okazuje się że nie dokońca jestem pewna co do szczęśliwego zakończenia... >Pyskacz< '' Hej a gdzie się podziała waleczna, nie ustraszona, mająca pewność że wszystko pujdzie dobrze Astrid?'' >Astrid< Schowała się za strachem i smutkiem... >Pyskacz< '' A może coś jest w stanie cie rozweselić?'' >Astrid< Nie... >Pyskacz< No dobrze a może ktoś? >Astrid< '' Wiesz co? Tak jak na złość jedyna osoba która była by w stanie mnie rozweselić jest zamrożona!'' >Pyskacz< Chodźmy na herbatę. Oboje poszli do kóźni na herbtę. >Pyskacz< I jak tam? >Astrid< ...dobrze... Dzięki Pyskacz... >Pyskacz< I co teraz zrobisz? >Astrid< Niewiem... Chyba się przejde i odwiedze Czkawkę o ile Stoik mnie wpuści... (zasępiła się nieco) >Pyskacz< Spokojnie, on tylko wygląda na złego, a tak na prawde po prostu się o niego martwi... >Astrid< Skoro tak mówisz... Chyba już pujde... >Pyskacz< Idź i powiedz mi przy okazji jak tam z nim. >''Astrid< ''Dobrze, możesz na mnie liczyć. '' Uśmiechnęła się na chwilę i wyszła. Gdy była już przed drzwiami wodza podniosła dłoń aby zapukać, chwilę się wachała ale w końcu zapukała. Otworzył Stoik, był to już wieczur więc przetarł oczy ze zmęczenia aby zobaczyć kto stoi przed nim i wpuścił Astrid do środka. Zamknął drzwi i poszedł przygotować sobie kolacje, nie zwracał na nią uwagi bo domyślał się celu wizyty. Nie mówiąc nic Astrid poszła na górę gdzie znajdował się pokój Czkawki, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła obok łużka chłopaka i patrzyła na niego. Przez większą chwilę walczyła ze smutkiem aż wkońcu nie wytrzymała, zamknęła oczy z których zaczęły płynąć łzy. Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i zuważyła, że jego dłoń zrobiła się ciepła pod wpływem jej dotyku. Lecz gdy ją zabrała znów zrobiła się lodowata. Był to dowód że miłość jest żywa i ich nie opuściła. 'Rozdział 6. Pobudka kochanie' >Śledzik< Mamy już wszystko, możemy wracać.'' >Mieczyk< No nareszcie myślałem że już mi się to siodło z tyłkiem zrośnie! >Szpadka< To ty brat więcej nie myśl bo ci to nie wychodzi! >Mieczyk< Dobra... czelaj, co?! >Szpadka< Hehehe. >Śledzik< S''kończyliście już?'' >Mieczyk< Yyyy, nie? >Śledzik< '' Kończ już, musimy wracać i oddać składniki do wywaru dla Czkawki.'' >Mieczyk< Czyli to po to tu jesteśmy... >Śledzik< Ehhh lećmy już. '' Śledzik wraz z bliźniakami zebrali się do lotu powrotnego, Śledzik wysłał wiadomość pocztą powietrzną do przyjaciół w Berk. Podczas lotu nie mieli łatwo bo natkneli się na stado zmiennoskrzydłch, ale jakoś sobie poradzili. Mieszkańcy od samego rana wypatrywali jeźdźców. >Astrid< ''Patrzcie! Lecą! Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, zrobili miejsce dla jeźdźców. Nie mogli się już doczekać kiedy przygotują napar dla Czkawki. Astrid pobiegła do domu wodza aby go o tym poinformować, przy okazji była tam Ghoti więc przyszli wszyscy troje. >Stoik< I jak? Macie wszystko? >Śledzik< Oczywiście wodzu. >Astrid< Co tak długo lecieliście? >Mieczyk< Nie gorączkuj się tak mieliśmy spotkanie 3 stopnia ze zmiennoskrzydłymi. >Sączysmark< Ty to chyba nie rozumiesz że im szybciej tym lepiej? Mieczyk łypnął na niego z pode łba lecz się nie kłucili bo wódz ich popędził. Śledzik oddał Ghoti składniki, a ona poszła przyżądzić napar. Jeźdźcy wraz z wodzem poszli do jego domu poczekać na mędrczynię z antidotum dla Czkawki. W między czasie opowiadali jak przebyła im podruż... Wszyscy wyglądali na zafascynowanych oprucz Astrid, która wyglądała jakby myślami była gdzie indziej i tak żeczywiście było. Myślami była przy Czkawce, Stoik zauważył co jej chodziło po głowie. Podszedł do niej, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i uśmiechnął się lekko i zwrócił wzrok w stronę schodów (pozwalająco). Astrid poszła na górę, jeźdźcy popatrzyli na nią i wrócili do opowięści. >Astrid< Nawet nie wiesz jak mi cię brakuje nawet ze świadomością że tu leżysz... >''Astrid< ''Ale nie martw się za chwilę będzie tu Ghoti z naparem... i wszystko będzie dobrze. Powiedziała łapiąc go za ręke, już miała pocieknąć jej łza po polizku gdy nagle usłyszała otwieranie się drzwi na dole. Wstła aby zobaczyć czy to czasem nie Ghoti. Nie myliła się to była ona i miała pełny garnek naparu, bliźniaki powąchały napar omal nie wymiotując. Nie pachniał fiołkami ale mógł uratować życie i to było ważne. Wszyscy poszli za Ghoti do pokoju Czkawki, mędrczyni stanęła po prawej stronie jego łużka, a Astrid po porawej. Pomagała staruszce nalać do miski napar i podtrzymywała głowę chłopaka aby się nie zakrztusił wlewaną przez Ghoti miksturą. Pierwszym dobrym znakiem była zmiana barwy skóry z trupio-bladej na normalną kremową. >Mieczyk< Bazgrze, że zdrowienie potrwa. >Szpadka< Hej! A ty z kąd umiesz czytać jej znaki?! >Mieczyk< Pyskacz mnie ostatnio uczył. >Szpadka< No chyba że tak... >Astrid< Ghoti, a ile tak około to potrwa? >Mieczyk< J''akieś 3-5 dni.'' >Astrid< To świetnie! '' Wszyscy byli zachwyceni wiadomością mędrczyni, Astrid postnowila zostać przy Czkawce i poinformować wodza gdyby się coś wydarzyło dobrego lub złego. Stoik pozwolił jej zośac bez żadnych przeszkód. Usiadła więc obok łużka chłopaka i wpatrywała się w jego pogrążoną snem twarz. Wyglądał niemal jak małe dziecko które spało po całym dniu pracy. Astrid uśmiechnęła się i oparła głowę na ścianie. Nawe nie zauważyła jak zasnęła, obudził ją trzask zawiasów dochodzący z dołu. Spojżała na Czkawkę i zauważyła że koc porusza się na nim w rytm oddechu. "On oddycha!" krzyknęła w duchu. Postanowiła powiadomić o tym wodza. >Astrid< ''Wodzu! >Stoik< Coś się stało? >Astrid< Czkawka znów oddycha! >Stoik< To świetnie, ale jesteś tego pewna? >Astrid< Oczywiście. Dziewczyna co trochę przychodziła do pokoju Czkawki zobaczyć czy mu się poprawiło. Oczywiście miała terz swoje obowiązki i nie mogła przy nim siedzieć przez cały czas (choć w duszy wolała przy nim zostać). Tak jak obiecała Pyskaczowi informowała go o stanie zdrowia Czkawki... Dwa dni później Sączysmark, Śledzik i Bliźniaki wybrali się do lasu aby roztrzygnąć spór kto jest mistrzem survivalu. >Mieczyk< Mówie ci siostra ja wygram! >Szpadka< Nie lubię jego (wskazała na Sączysmarka) a tobie dopingować nie zamieżam! >Sączysmark< Hej! >Śledzik< Możemy wkońcu zacząć? >Sączysmark< Ta. >Śledzik< No to tak, pierwsza konkurencja to będzie znalezienie czegoś do jedzenia w buszu... >Szpadka< Ale tu jest tylko las. >Śledzik< Dobra, dobra w lesie. >Mieczyk< Hej a martwy lodo-chlast się liczy. >Sączysmark, Śledzik, Szpadka< Co?! >Mieczyk< No tam leży... >Szpadka< Hej słyszycie to? >Śledzik< Nie chodzi ci chyba o ten ryk ponocnika? >Szpadka< Tak właśnie to! >Sączysmark< Choćmy tam zobaczyć co się dzieje. Jeźdźcy podążyli za odgłosem smoka i zobaczyli scenę jak ponocnik kroczył do błękitnych oblodzonych jaj. >Szpadka< Hej przecież to jaja! >Śledzik< To musiała być ich matka. (powiedział wskazując na ciało martwego lodochlasta) >Szpadka< Trzeba im pomudz! >Sączysmark< Ja się tym zajmę! Hakokieł teraz! Smok strzelił ogromną kulą ognia w ponocnika. Powalając go przy tym na ziemię i płosząc. Napastnik uciekł. >Śledzik< Imponujące... Sączysmark napiął mięśnie i pocałował swoją ręke dla pokazania samo uwielbienia, za co Hakokieł upomniał się o swoje zasługi strzelając mu ogniem w nogi. >Szpadka< Musimy je z tąd zabrać są narażone na niebezpieczeństwo! Zabrali jaja do akademii i poszli po Astrid. >Szpadka< Astrid musisz to zobaczyć! >Astrid< Co zobaczyć? >Bliźniaki< Chodź! Bliźniaki wzięli ją za ręce i prowadzili do akademii w końcu uwolniła się z ich uścisku. I zobaczyła przed sobą zamrożone jaja. >Astrid< Czy... to... >Śledzik< W żeczy samej. (powiedział z dumą) thumb >Astrid< I co my teraz z tym zrobimy?! Myśleli nad tym cały dzień, a gdy zrobił się wieczur Astrid przypomniała sobie, że jeszcze nie była dziś u Czkawki. Poszła do domu wodza lecz tam nikogo nie zastała. Poszła więc na górę i oniemiała... >Astrid< ... >Czkawka< O, cześć Astrid. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go z całej siły i pocałowała tak namiętnie że wynagrodził on cały tydzień nie obecniści Czkawki. >Astrid< Tak się ciesze że w końcu się obudziłeś kochany! >Czkawka< A ile tak właściwie spałem? >Astrid< Jakiś tydzień... Co ty robisz?! >Czkawka< To co widzisz, prubuje wstać. >Astrid< Ale twoja rana! Powinieneś leżeć. >Czkawka< Jedno pytanie. >Astrid< Jakie? >Czkawka< Kochasz mnie? >Astrid< Co to za pytanie?! Oczywiście że tak! >Czkawka< Skoro mnie kochasz to pozwolisz mi wyjść na świeże powietrze. >Astrid< Casami cię nienawidze za to, wiesz? Pocałował ją, a potem wstał z łużka, założył tunikę i podszedł do schodów. Astrid pomogła mu zejść po nich na dół. Wyszli na dwór a tam zauważyli go jeźdźcy któży szli porozmawiać z Astrid, a widząc wcześniej że szła do domu wodza poszli w tą stronę. >Śledzik, Sączysmark, Szpadka, Mieczyk< Czkawka! >Czkawka< Łał przez tydzień nie zapomnieliście mojego imienia! 'Rozdział 7. Odpoczynek' Zima nie mogła trwać wiecznie, wszystko topniało. Był to luty, za nie długo miały się zacząć "roztopy" ale zanim zawody były także walentynki, jedno z ulubionych świąt wikingów. >Astrid< Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za kilka dni będą walentynki? >Czkawka< Tak... i co w związku z tym? Astrid spojżała na niego tak słodkim wzrokiem że odrazu się domyślił o co jej chodzi. >Czkawka< Tak, tak, mam dla ciebie prezent. >Astrid< Pamientasz o umowie? >Czkawka< Jak mógł bym zapomnieć? Umowa polegała na tym że przez całe walentynki będą się trzymać za ręce (jak będą chodzić). >Astrid< To będą najlepsze walentynki. >Czkawka< Po czym wnioskujesz? >Astrid< Ponieaż jesteśmy parą i będziemy je spędzać razem. (powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego) >Czkawka< Skoro tak, to przyznaje, że będą najlepsze. (odwzajemnił jej uśmiech) >Astrid< Widzisz, mówiłam. >Czkawka< Ok to ja pójdę się zająć prezentem dla ciebie. (pocałował ją na pożegnanie i poszedł w stronę domu) Dosłownie zająć, ponieważ była to odmiana róży stwożona specjalnie dla Astrid. Miała delikatne, aksamitne listki w kolorze błękitu i ciemno zielone łodygi. Co dziwne miała bardzo mało kolców co czyniło ją jeszcze piękniejszą i delikatniejszą. >Czkawka< I co o tym myślisz przyjacielu? (Szczerbatek odpowiedział mu pomrukiem) >Czkawka< Wiedziałem że ci się spodoba, tylko pytanie czy spodoba się Astrid... Tymczasem w wiosce... >Sączysmark< Witaj piękna. >Szpadka< Ughhh. -_- >Sączysmark< Ej no, zawsze musisz tak reagować gdy coś do ciebie powiem? >Mieczyk< Yyyy tak, musi.! >Astrid< Wiesz Smark taka jest reakcja każdego na ciebie. >Mieczyk< Wkońcu mu ktoś o tym powiedział, he he he. (powiedział do siostry) >Sączysmark< A z kąd ta pewność? Może oni reagują tak na was od samego patrzenia mdli. >Mieczyk< Ojjj nie budż śpiącego wulkanu... >Astrid< No i ty się dziwisz że żadna cię nie chce jak ty za grosz nie wiesz co to miłość! >Sączysmark< A ty wiesz, nie czekaj ty wiesz to ten leszcz nie wie. W tym momęcie coś w Astrid pękło... Nim Smark się obejżał stała przed nim patrząc na niego wzrokiem który by stopił nawet metal. Zlęknął się trochę tego spojżenia i za nim zdążył się cofnąć zarobił prawego sierpowego w twarz. >Astrid< Nigdy - nie - obrażaj - mojego - chłopaka. (wysyczała) Mogła bym ci odciąć ten jęzor ale mam ciekawsze zajęcia do roboty. I tak Sączysmark poznał ciemną stronę Astrid i jej sierpowego... >Mieczyk< ....stary, masz przesrane. >Sączysmark< Moja piękna twarz! >Szpadka< Chciał byś. >Sączysmark< Myślisz że taką twarz się na loterii wygrywa?! >Mieczyk< Jeśli tak to przegrałeś, he, he, he. >Śledzik< Skończyliście?! >Mieczyk< Hmmmm... tak. >Śledzik< Ale wiesz co smarku? Mieczyk ma racje, krucho z tobą, a my potrzebujemy Astrid i Czkawki. >Sączysmark< Chyba ty! Ja ich nie potrzebuje! >Śledzik< No to dalej Smarku! Powiedz nam swój super plan co zrobimy z jajami. >Szpadka< Możesz mieć super plan ale i tak musi się na niego zgodzić szef akademi, a tak się akurat składa że jest nim Czkawka. >Mieczyk< A tak się składa że właśnie wściekłeś jego dziewczynę, a jak wiemy ona może go namówić do wszystkiego! >Sączysmark< Dramatyzujesz. >Śledzik< Właściwie on ma racje, Astrid może namówić Czkawkę na wszystko. A to że Astrid jest na ciebie wściekła to nie wszystko. Zdajesz sobie sprawę że jak ona mu się wyżali to masz naprawde przesrane! Bo Czkawka może więcej niż dać ci w mordę. >Szpadka< Dzięki geniuszu! Teraz nie tylko musimy myśleć o jajach ale jeszcze musimy wymyślić jak udobruchać nasze gołąbki! Wielkie dzięki! Tym czasem w wiosce, tak jak myśleli jeźdźcy Astrid żaliła się swojemu chłopakowi z incydentu z Sączysmarkiem. >Czkawka< Tak wiem on jest irytujący... >Astrid< Nie o to chodzi, wkużył mnie ok? >Czkawka< A powiesz mi czym? >Astrid< Nie... nie chcę ci psuć chumoru... >Czkawka< Czyli chodzi nie tylko o ciebie... ehh, już od dawna znosze jego obelgi możesz mi powiedzieć... >Astrid< Jesteś pewny że mam ci to powiedzieć? >Czkawka< Tak. >Astrid< Mówił że jesteś nie czuły... i ci ubliżał... dostał sierpowego w twarz... >Czkawka< Nic nowego... czekaj! Dałaś mu za to w twarz? Ha, chciał bym to zobaczyć. >Astrid< Tak... Ale on cię nie zna kłamał ja o tym wiem... (mówiła przytulając się do niego) >Czkawka< Wiem o tym. (powiedział obejmójąc ją) >Astrid< Nie pozwole mu oczerniać ani ciebie ani mnie, oberwie za to! >Czkawka< Nie tylko od ciebie, zepsuł ci chumor od rana dostanie mu się i ode mnie... >Astrid< Ooh.. >Czkawka< Co? >Astrid< Słodkie. A tak właściwie to co tworzysz? >Czkawka< To prezent dla ciebie więc ci go nie pokarze ale dam ci wskazówkę, proszę. >Astrid< Pomalowany płatek kwiatu? >Czkawka< Dotknij, widzisz nie jest pomalowany. >Astrid< Kupiłeś mi specjalny kwiat? >Czkawka< Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć i tak już za wiele powiedziałem. >Astrid< No dobrze będę cierpliwa. Powiedziała całując go. Astrid sięgnęła dłonią za plecami chłopaka do zasłony która zasłaniała prezent dla niej. Lecz jej trud udaremnił Czkawka łapiąc ją za rękę. >Czkawka< Taak, cierpliwa. >Astrid< Oj tam, oj tam. >Czkawka< Zobaczmy co knują. Poszli do Akademii. Zastali tam jeźdźców w stanie rozmyślania (czytaj: buża mózgów/totalny nieogar) >Czkawka< I co? Znaleźliście już rozwiązanie problemu czy wolicie oczerniać ludzi za ich plecami? >Sączysmark< A co za różnica?! (mróczał pod nosem) >Czkawka< Słyszałem. >Astrid< Czyli nic nie macie tak? >Śledzik< Tak... 'Rozdział 8. Walentynki' Od rana wikingowie szykowali walentynki, Szpadka miała aż dwóch adoratorów co oznaczało więcej walentynek ale też więcej kłopotu. Jedni pisali wiersze, inni listy, a inni nie umieli pisać więc rysowali. Czkawka był na tyle oryginalny że nie napisał ani listu ani wiersza. Po prostu opisał uczucia jakie czuje do Astrid i wspominał ich wspólne chwile. Oczywiście Smark i Śledzik bili się przed domem bliźniaków kto pierwszy zapuka... Ostatecznie wygrał Sączysmark. >Sączysmark< Witaj piękna. Od rana promieniejesz pięknem. >Szpadka< Wsadź sobie tą gadkę! Nagle z za siostry wyłonił się Mieczyk śmiejąc mu się w twarz. >Mieczyk< Nope, ona cię dalej nie nawidzi. >Śledzik< Pozwul że ja teraz przywitam damę mego serca. >Mieczyk< Poeta? Serio? >Szpadka< Lepsze to niż ryj smarka. >Śledzik< Czy przyjmiesz ode mnie tą walentynkę i ten skromny podarek? (powiedział wręczając jej kopertę i Włucznię ozdobioną kolorowymi kamieniami i żelazem gronkla) >Szpadka< Ta. Wiesz co brat? Zaczynam lubić te walentynki. >Śledzik< Czy mogą być? >Szpadka< Tak, są spoko. >Śledzik< Cieszę się że ci się podoba. Pozwolisz że pójde już? >Szpadka< Spoko. Tym czasem w domu Astrid... >Astrid< Cześć Wichurko! A to co... >Astrid< Oooh, jakie to słodkie z jego strony. (powiedziała czytając walentynkę od Czkawki) Tak z innej beczki w akademii.... >Czkawka< Co jest Smarku? Teraz ciebie ktoś wytrącił z dobrego chumoru? >Sączysmark< Ha, ha, ha zabawne, będziesz dalej to drążył? >Czkawka< Tak. Trzeba było nie wkużać mojej dziewczyny. >Śledzik< Co wy tu tak siedzicie? A zwłaszcza ty Czkawka b... (i tu nie zdążył dokończyć bo przerwał mu krzyk) >Astrid< Czkawka! Tu jesteście. >Czkawka< Dzień dobry My'lady. >Astrid< Dziękuje, to była naj lepsza walentynka jaką dostałam w życiu! (powiedziała przytulając go) >Czkawka< Cieszę się że ci się podoba. >Sączysmark< A coś ty w niej takiego świetnego napisał? List? >Śledzik< List? To takie prymitywne myślę że napisał wiersz. >Czkawka< Ani to, ani to. >Śledzik, Sączysmark< To co? >Astrid< To co każdy powinien, uczucie. I + kilka chwil z życia. >Sączysmark< I to niby jest takie świetne?! A jaki prezent jej dałeś? >Czkawka< Właśnie miałem iść po ciebie bo mógł by się zniszczyć by się po drodze, jak chcecie możecie pójść z nami i zobaczyć. >Śledzik, Sączysmark< Ok. >Astrid< Wreszcie to zobaczę! Poszli za parą do pokoju Czkawki. Chłopak odsłonił zasłonę i zobaczyli piękny krzew błękitnej róży. >Śledzik< A więc to po to pytałeś mnie o botanikę. Łał nowy gatunek! Gdzie go znalazłeś?! >Czkawka< Nie znalazłem, zrobiłem. >Astrid< Błękit, mój ulubiony kolor! Jesteś cudowny! Po tych słowach pocałowała go tak namiętnie że prawie się wywrucili, a na ich szczęście Śledzik i Sączysmark nie zauważyli tej przewrotki bo w pewnym momęcie odwrócili wzrok i wpatrywali się w piękny kwiat. >Śledzik< Jak nazwałeś tą odmiane? >Czkawka< Jeszcze jej nie nazwałem to zależy od jej właścicielki. (powiedział podając krzak Astrid) >Astrid< A pamiętasz o umowie? >Czkawka< Oczywiście. >Śledzik< Jakiej umowie? >Astrid< Po całym dniu może się zorjętujecie. >Sączysmark< Skoro to taka super pro róża to czemu jedyną oddajesz Astrid? >Astrid< Serio? >Sączysmark< Tak odpowiedz. >Astrid< To proste, bo mnie kocha. Po południu wszyscy zbierali się w twierdzy, ponieważ wódz zapowiedział ucztę z okazji Walentynek. Wszystkie pary (i nie tylko) się przygotowały i stroiły, ale co nas obchodzą inni!? Nas obchodzą nasi jeźdźcy. >Astrid< Mam wszystko ale mimo to czegoś mi brakuje... >Czkawka< Czy ja wiem? >Astrid< -_- >Czkawka< A może to załatwi sprawę? Powiedział wplatając jej we włosy błękitne różyczki. >Astrid< Wiesz co?... Tak jest idealnie! ^.^ Przytuliła go i pocałowała w polczek, potem złapali się za ręce i wyszli. Najpierw przyłączyli się do nich Śledzik i Sączysmark rozglądający się za ich ukochaną. Potem pojawiły się bliźniaki odziwo Szpadka wyglądała olśniewająco co doprowadziło że Śledzik i Smark nie mogli oderwać od niej wzroku. W pewnym momęcie dogonił ich Pyskacz ze wspaniałomyślnym pomysłem. >Pyskacz< Hej dzieciaki wiem co można zrobić z jajami! >Śledzik< Mam nadzieję że nie ma to nic wspólnego z jajecznicą. >Pyskacz< A skąd! To będzie lekcja która wam się przyda w przyszłości. >Sączysmark< No dawaj! >Pyskacz< Dobieżcie się po dwie osoby każda para będzie opiekować się 1 smokiem. >Mieczyk< Ale czemu akórat w pary? >Pyskacz< Ponieważ jaj jest 3 a was 6. >Sączysmark< A w czym nam się to niby przyda?! >Pyskacz< Np. jak będziecie zakładać rodzinę to będziecie bardziej przygotowani do wychowywania dzieciaków. >Czkawka< To też pozwoli nam uniknąć ryzyka że małe lodo-chlasty będą napadać na naszą wioskę bo jeśli je dobrze wyuczymy i wprowadzimy zasady to będą bardzo przydatne. >Pyskacz< To też. >Śledzik< Dobry plan. Uczta trwała od południa i nie miała zamiaru się skończyć. Wszyscy bawili się świetnie nawet Astrid wyrwała Czkawkę do tańca. Było spokojnie aż przyleciał Sledzik mówiąc że za kilka minut smoki się wyklują wszyscy szybko się zerwali i cała 6 pobiegła do akademii. >Śledzik< To kto jest z kim? >Szpadka< Oo nie! nie będę z tobą! Nie będziemy mieli kolejnej żeczy wspólnej! (wydarła się na brata) >Sączysmark< Możesz być ze mną. ;* >Szpadka< Zapomnij! -_- >Śledzik< Możesz być ze mną... >Szpadka< Astrid? (zapytała patrząc w jej stronę aby jej pomogła lecz Astrid złapała Czkawkę za rękę bo wolała być ze swoim chłopakiem) >Szpadka< No dobra... hmmmh wyliczę. >Śledzik< Nie chcę cię popędzać piękna ale mamy mało czasu.. Nie stety wypadło na Sączysmarka. Wszystkie pary podeszły do wybranych jaj. W pewnym momęcie jaja wybuchły i wszyscy padli na ziemię pod wpływem wybuchu. We wszystkich parach ktoś oberwał od smoczka a były to: Czkawka, Śledzik i Sączysmark. >Astrid< Nic ci nie jest? (pytała zmartwiona) >Czkawka< Nie, żyję. >Astrid< Oooo jaka słodka. (powiedziała biorąc malucha na ręce, o dziwo smoczek chętnie dał się podnieść) >Czkawka< A skąd wiesz że to ona? >Astrid< Serio chcesz wiedzieć? >Czkawka< Ok, ok wole nie wiedzieć. Jak na smoka z gatunku który o mało mnie nie zabił to muszę przyznać jest słodka. >Astrid< Nawet nie przypominaj mi tego. (powiedziała wzdychając) >Czkawka< Ciekawe jak to możliwe że tak odrazu daje się brać na ręce. (powiedział biorąc małą) >Śledzik< To proste. One uznają za rodziców te osoby które jako pierwsze zobazą po wykluciu. >Mieczyk< Ale śmieszny. Hmmm jak by cię tu nazwać... Wiem! LodowyExtraDemon! >Śledzik< W sumie... może być w skrócie Led. >Mieczyk< No mówiłem! >Czkawka< A jak ją nazwać? >Astrid< Może Seti? >Czkawka< Idealne. :3 >Sączysmark< A to będzie Turbosmark! >Szpadka< Ta po moim trupie! To jest Ares! >Sączysmark< Moja nazwa lepsza ale niech ci będzie śliczna. >Szpadka< Nie mów tak na mnie bo oberwiesz! >Astrid< Tylko się nie bijcie tu są dzieci! >Mieczyk< Ale to smoki. >Astrid< Ale są dziećmi! >Mieczyk< W sumie... 'Rozdział 9. Jak to jest być smoczymi rodzicami?' Następnego dnia... >Astrid< Ona jest prze-słodka, co nie? >Czkawka< Tak, ale to nie znaczy że musisz trzymać ją tuż przed moimi oczami. >Astrid< Hmmm... Aaah! spójż jak już puźno! trzeba iść do akademii! >Czkawka< Oj tam, oj tam nic im się nie stanie jak się spóźnimy pare minut. >Astrid< To ja już spakuję żeczy małej. >Czkawka< Wiesz co? Gdyby Seti umiała mówić to chyba powiedziała by że jesteś nadopiekuńcza, wiesz? (powiedział atrząc jak ściska małą smoczycę) >Astrid< A na jakiej podstawie tak sądzisz?! Popatrzył na nią wzrokiem jakby mówił "Serio?!". >Astrid< No dobra. Chodź leniu. Czkawka się tylko przeciągnął i wstał nie chętnie. Zmienił opatrunek i wyszedł z Astrid i Seti. Jeźdźcy rozwalali swoimi smokami co popadnie, puki nie przyszedł "Szef" i nie zrobił pożądku. >Czkawka< Co tu się na brodę Odyna wyprawia?! >Sączysmark< No wiesz kiedy ty sobie jeszcze spałeś my już tu byliśmy i zaczęliśmy się nudzić więc... >Śledzik< Ty już się nie odzywaj lepiej! >Astrid< A wam co?! >Czkawka< Ja naprawdę rozumiem że "niektóży z was" są osobami specjalnej troski ale przeciągacie powoli strunę! >Astrid< Uuuu czyżby ktoś zapomniał kto tu jest szefem i właścicielem tej areny? Nie ładnie, nie ładnie! >Sączysmark< Jeśli myślisz że t... >Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik< Zamknij się! Znów narobisz nam kłopotów! >Astrid< No dalej! Co chcesz powiedieć Smarku?! (mówiła powoli zbliżając ostrze topora do jego szyii) >Sączysmark< Niiiee... Ja? ... A mówił ci już ktoś że ładnie dziś wyglądasz?! >Astrid< A wiesz że tak? Masz dziś farta ale następnym razem nie będzie z tobą tak kolorowo! I mniej więcej tak wyglądały dwa następne dni (tylko już bez rozruby), ale jakiś dzień przecież musi być w końcu inny, hm..? >Czkawka< A więc dziś będziemy trenować i przede wszystkim sprawdzać umiejętności naszych podopiecznych. >Sączysmark< Ty na serio chcesz się skąpromitować! Turb... Ares jest najlepszy i nie masz najmniejszych szans! >Czkawka< Tu nie chodzi o wygraną tylko o więcej informacji o smokach i ich możliwościach. >Astrid< Smark skończ już mówisz na okrągło o tym samym, to nas wkurza wiesz? >Szpadka< Tia, ona ma racje... >Czkawka< To jak możemy już zacząć czy będziemy się dalej licytowac? >Śledzik< O, tak! Zaczynajmy! >Mieczyk< Sprawdźmy jak coś rozwalają! >Sączysmark< Serio?! I że to ja mówie ciągle o tym samym?! >Czkawka< W sumie to dobry pomysł... >Astrid< No więc tak, reguły są takie: strzelamy w cele, nie w siebie!, oddajemy 1 do 3 strzałów i anie jednego więcej! Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, pierwsze strzały należały do Led'a (oczywiście Mieczyk musiał rozwalić coś pierwszy), potem Ares trafiał, a właściwie to nie trafiał jak to mówią jaki właściciel taki zwierzak... Ostatnie strzały oddała Seti, nie były to zwyczajne strzały. Najpierw cel został obsypany śniegopodobną substancją, potem umocniona lodem, a na koniec poszedł strzał z ogona. Cała ta zbieranina zaczęła rosnąć to było jak bomba lada moment mogła wybuchnąć co także zdążyła zrobić. Wszyscy się osłaniali, nie wszyscy chętnie ale jednak. Szpadkę osłaniali Śledzik i Smark, Mieczyk gapił się ze łzą zachwytu na rosnącą substancje, a Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki i schowała głowę w jego ramionach, wszystkich dodatkowo osłoniły skrzydłami smoki. Wyuch był duży, nie wielki ale duży, cała arena była zasypana śniegiem... C.D.N... (sorki że tak mało w tym tygodniu jeszcze doisze/ jutro mam koncert gitarowy, generale trzymaj kciuki) :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone